izuku vs muscular remake
by phantomkage
Summary: this is a one shot of what could of happen when izuku was fighting muscular please give this a try, this is my three try at a story not good at summary


**This is what I thought would had been a better version of the end of the izuku vs muscular battle **

**I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer I don't own the BNHA**

**X.x.X**

'ONE FOR ALL 100%, DETROIT SMASH' izuku though, he punch the villain muscular, he looked to the villain and saw that the punch did nothing, as muscular was now looking like a ball of muscle 'his quirk not only increase his strength it also work as a shock absorbers since it all just muscle it doesn't have nerves in them'

"kouta, RUN" he yelled as he know that he can't hurt muscular, but he will try to hold him back so that kouta can get to safety "I will not let him pass" he started to feel him self to bend back as he keep on struggling again the villain

Unknowns to him, a mysteries figure was a little bit away watching the fight going on, he have a camera in hand point to the fight sending the video to every t.v. to all of japan, having millions of people watching as izuku being crush to the ground

**Izuku home **

Inko watch as her only son was being crush, tears was streaming down face as she can't look away from the t.v., she start to pray "please god, please save my son, please I can't lose him" she start to break down

**A. teacher lounge **

All the teacher were in the lounge finishing what paper that was left when the t.v. suddenly turned on, they watch as izuku start to fight muscular until now with all of them yelling izuku to grab the boy and run, all of them knowing that it is useless but still did it

All might sat I a seat near the t.v., watch it all seeing the pain that his successor is going to protect the child 'young midoriya please be okay' he thought, he had want to rush over there as soon as the fight start want to go to save him as he saw that it was muscular but he already reach his limit and he wouldn't make it before his body give and if he did he won't be about to fight

**Back to izuku**

Izuku body was now parallel to the ground, has body was about to give and let the villain crush him, his head fall back as he was near his limit, but them, to him the world froze as he saw kouta, tears was falling from his eyes and shaking 'kouta? Why didn't he run' he thought, his confusion was short lived as it hit him, if kouta was still here them that mean that muscular will kill him if he were to be crush

Something in side of him snap and he felt him energy return and more as he start to push back to standing position "no I want let you hurt kouta" he yelled

"and how are you going to do that, your weak you don't have that power to stop me kid" the villain yelled back while inside he was thinking 'damn it how is this kid getting stronger'

"i will not fail, I will keep on going till I'm sure that kouta is safe, not because it is my duty but because I'm a hero," he said as the the lighting around him begin to grow more and more and his eyes begin to shine like stars, shocking not just the villain, but also kouta and everyone watch, making all of them get to the edge of their seat "and hero's will always find a way for justice to be served" unknown to him a golden glow appear behind him

In that glow a shadow form it in the same pose as izuku, but it is almost twice that size of him and very buff with glowing blue eyes, but what shock muscular, and everyone watching, was that the it hair was styled in a bunny like ear everyone thought the same thing 'ALL MIGHT, NANI!'

**U.A.**

All of the teachers was in a state of shock, even nezu was in shock as he had drop the his cup of tea to the floor, but the most shock was all might 'how is he doing this' he thought 'this never happened to me not even my master said anything like this happen to her'

**Back to izuku**

Izuku still not known what happen, kept talking "so if my current limit not enough power to fight you" 'one for all' "then I will surpass it" '1,000,000%' "I will go beyond" 'Delaware' he snap his hand open and yank his hand back it and in his mind he though of all might there hold the the glowing form of one for all, telling him to use this power as the new symbol of peaces

To everyone shock his arm suddenly healed, the bone was put back in to place, that ugly shade of purple disappear, he pose his arm to do a punch as his fist start to glow brightly in to a four point star"PLUS ULTRA" he throw his fist to muscular 'DETROIT SMAAAASSSSHHH'

This time instead of being stopped by the muscle he tore pass them and punch the villain in the face with enough force that it not only make him pass out but it created a small cave in the mount side that muscular was punch into

Everyone that was watching cheer for him and cheered more after seeing him go in to a pose with a smile on his face (**think of the pose all might did after fighting all for one**) they watch as izuku carry kouta back to the camp, the teacher at U.A. were happy and relived that there student was safe

'young midoriya' all might thought as he went into his buff form 'I now know once again that I made that right choice when I give you one for all, you are worthy to be the next symbol of peaces' as he had the biggest smile/grin on his face that he ever had

**A week later**

After getting kouta to aizawa and help try to get bakugo back, he fall in to a small coma as the stress of using the power of one for all so much and heal his arm twice

He woke to see that most of of class 1a came when they saw that he was awake start telling him how cool his fight was, he was confuse about what they are saying ask what they are talking about, so his friend iida show him that video, as he watch the fight after getting a power up his face got redder and redder to a point that he faint

**X.x.X**

**Hope you enjoyed the story send request if you want another one shot or story **

**Ja ne**


End file.
